matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
FBI LMG
* * (alt-fire)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 18.3.0|efficiency/_damage = Base: *40 (main) *45 (shotgun) UP1: *55 (main) *59 (shotgun)|fire_rate = *99 (main) *80 (shotgun)|capacity = *Main: 150 (max 750) (300 default) *Shotgun: Up to 9 rounds (4 default)|mobility = *110 *12 (weight) *65 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = Main: Shotgun: |range = Main: Shotgun: |theme = FBI/Military-themed|cost = *450 *370 (UP1)|level_required = *22 *32 (UP1)|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 18.3.0 FBI Update. Appearance It is a light machine gun with a dark-color body. It features the rail at the top with the built-in iron sights and a scope. Attached to the receiver is the 150-round green magazine box with the bullet feed attached to the chamber entrance. There is an underbarrel shotgun under the handguard, allowing the user to use it as a shotgun weapon replacement. On the magazine box, the face facing forward has the star and "FBI" marking. Strategy It deals above-average damage, incredible fire rate and capacity and low mobility. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Its accuracy is very good, allowing you to use this weapon in long ranges. *The large ammunition supply for this weapon allows you to dominate the dogfight with ease. You can shred multiple enemies at once, or lay down suppression fire for teammates. **However, do so in long range encounters against them, since close-range encounters will render you vulnerable unless you are easily able to benefit from the underbarrel shotgun. *Always move around when using this weapon. *This weapon has medium-high mobility, but not the best. **If you want to be extremely mobile, equip a melee that has at least a mobility of 90. *This weapon suffers a lot in close range. It is best used from medium to long range. *Use the underbarrel shotgun if you wish to not switch to shotgun-type weapons of different category. (e.g. Shotgun Pistol) *Use this to finish off/weaken opponents. *Its 4X scope makes this a devastating weapon in long ranges. *Fire in bursts to ensure that the ammo is not wasted much while you aim. Counters *Its fast fire rate might be a detriment to its user as they can waste their ammo quite easily despite the gun's high magazine capacity. Try to dodge their bullet until they have to reload, then kill them or flee. *Engage its users from long range for safer kill. However, experienced players can snipe you in that range. *Experienced users may reload anytime so make evasive encounters on its users. *Area damage and shotgun weapons decimate users. *Avoid engaging its users face-to-face, since the user will use the underbarrel shotgun in an effort to discourage you from doing so. *Be careful when crossing into an enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when you are unaware, you will likely be unable to escape or retaliate. *Beware of the high capacity, damage, accuracy and fire rate. This weapon is extremely dangerous; try to avoid it. *Avoid its users's sight if you have a hard time with its users. *Sneak from behind. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of obtaining Trivia *It is based from the M249 machine gun. *It is essentially the buffed version of the Heavy Machine Gun. *This is the first LMG-type (and/or possibly the only) weapon to feature an underbarrel shotgun. *It is obtainable via FBI Gear within the 18.3.0 update. *its underbarrel shotgun's design looks like a grenade launcher, due to the receiver design. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons with Underbarrel Shotgun Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary